10 Signs That You Are Obssessed With Shugo Chara!
by Mira Hinder
Summary: Like the title says, it's the Shugo Chara! obssessions signs that I came up with. Add you own! How many are like you? I'm gonna try to get to 100!
1. 1 to 11

_A/N: Just something I came up with._

* * *

**Top 10 Signs That You Are Obssessed With Shugo Chara!:**

1. You made eggs for breakfast and then felt guilty.

2. You see a black cat and squee.

3. You see the color combo everywhere…and knew what I meant by color combo.

4. You get a new cat and truly consider calling it Ikuto.

5. You're so excited to color eggs in the spring.

6. You almost decided to skip out on Easter.

7. Whenever someone says the word "prince", even if they aren't talking to you, you giggle.

8. You think ice cream is sexy (chocolate flavor).

9. You know what date the new episode is coming on and clam the computer accordingly.

10. You quote from your favorite episodes, even if you say it in Japanese.

BONUS 11. You, no matter what, DO NOT think Ikuto is a child molester, Kukai is weird, Kairi is a nerd, Nagihiko is a creep, or Tadase is a gay.

* * *

_A/N: Comment! How many pertain to you? What others should I add?_


	2. 12 to 39

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone!_

* * *

**More Signs That You Are Obssessed With Shugo Chara!:**

12. You say desu~ after your sentences.13. You yell, "I'm going to rule the world!" (or something similar).14. You pretend you can Character Transform.15. You pretend you own Ikuto.

16. You made your own Chara and your friends often wonder who you talk to.

17. You slave for hours to make eggs that match, only to put them on your shelves and stare at them.

18. You sit in front of your computer for hours to wait for the next episode, even if it's a whole week away.

19. You can pick out filler episodes just by looking at their titles.

20. Every time you see a lock and key you giggle.

21. You find locks and keys romantic/perverted.

22. You always squeal whenever you think of the cute couple moments in Shugo Chara! (even if you're not watching).

23. You scream out loud random characters names when you see a pack of cards.

24. You don't find the age gaps between some of the characters weird anymore.

25. You get excited when you hear a violin play.

26. You suddenly love cats to death.

27. You don't find pink hair strange.

28. You search for Shugo Chara! related things for hours even though you know they won't come out for a while.

29. In your spare time you daydream about your favorite pairing.

30. You secretly believe in Shugo Charas.

31. You consider moving to Japan to have a chance with one of your favorite characters.

32. You've screamed, "ATASHI NO KOKORO: UNROKKU!" at the top of your lungs at random times.

33. You are overprotective of the character you have a crush on.

34. You find it completely normal to walk around with cat ears and a cat tail/little crown/giant hairclip in public.

35. You hound your boyfriend to dye his hair like your favorite character.

36. You enjoy watching/reading the anime/manga over and over.

37. You force your friends to watch and read Shugo Chara!.

38. You keep your balcony door unlocked.

39. You waste your printer ink printing out Shugo Chara! pictures.

* * *

_A/N: Anymore? I want to get to 100! A special thanks to: RosiePengi, xoxoFallenStarxox, Raxsah, chocolistic, AnnaPetLover13, NyammiToast, and R-n-T Productions. I would like to ask that, from now on, can everybody please refrain from making fun of Tadase. I don't want to hear if you hate him or think he's gay. Like number 11 says, you're not truly obsessed if you hate him. Don't hurt me for saying that! *cowers*_


	3. 40 to 66

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone!_

* * *

**Even More Signs That You Are Obssessed With Shugo Chara!:**

40. You colored eggs like Amu's for Easter.

41. You giggle when someone says "Easter".

42. You make all your friends read your fan fictions.

43. You kick you non-watching friends in the shin because they made fun of the "Hump"ty lock.

44. You have a background/screensaver/icon/screen name that relates to Shugo Chara!.

45. You screm when someone bends your Shugo Chara! manga.

46. You've tried to imitate Bala-Balance.

47. You scream at people when they tell a bad joke.

48. You wish to find your inner self and expect to wake up with eggs in your bed.

49. You have a specific color that you relate to every character and giggle when ever you see the color.

50. When you play cards you no longer use the term "ace" or "king" or "joker". You now use "Yaya" and "Tadase" and "Amu".

51. Whenever you see eggs you mumble "Muri, muri," like an X-Egg.

52. When acting like a cat, you say "nya~" instead of "meow".

53. You go into fits of fangirlism when you see Hearts, Spades, Clovers, and Diamonds all together.

54. Artists, Cheerleaders, and Maids fascinate you.

55. When your deciding something, Iru and Eru float over your shoulders and decide whether it's good or bad.

56. In science class, when the teacher mentions "embryo" you think frantically, "WHERE!?" and look around.

57. You think your student council should wear capes.

58. You put a strawberry in a chocolate fountain and found it funny.

59. Teacup rides in amusement parks amuse you to death and you love to ride them even if you're too big, cause that just makes it funnier.

60. You search E-bay everyday for anything Shugo Chara! related.

61. You and your friends have gotten into arguments over you favorite characters/pairings.

62. You spend class time writing/drawing about Shugo Chara!.

63. You fantasize about it while your non-watching friends fantasize about the hottest guy in school.

64. You want to dye your hair the same color as your favorite character.

65. You make connections to Shugo Chara! from normal things in your life.

66. You make X-Egg "Muri, muri" sounds when you hear a violin pizzicato.

* * *

_A/N: Anymore? We're getting to 100! A special thanks to: R-n-T Productions, Cherry Melody, AmutoxXx, strawhat-alchemist, and sierraphantom for their awesome ideas. A thanks to everyone from refraining from making fun of any of the characters. *hugs all characters* I consider them all my personal buddies and would have to hurt you if you hurt them. *evil eyes* Just kidding (mostly)! Suggestions for the list please?_


	4. 66 to 90

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone!_

* * *

**And Even More Signs That You Are Obssessed With Shugo Chara!:**

67. You name you character in a game as one of the characters in Shugo Chara!.

68. You talk in the third person and add -chi to the end of your friends' names, like Yaya.

69. You jump from high places and see if you can land like a cat.

70. You've had dreams about Shugo Chara!.

71. You have all/most of the Shugo Chara! theme songs on tour iPod/mp3player.

72. If you have a song stuck in your head that you don't like, you think of the Shugo Chara themes.

73. You think of funny things to do to the characters instead of doing homework.

74. You wear crosses because of Ikuto.

75. You've based your English projects off of Shugo Chara!.

76. You paid your siblings to watch Shugo Chara!.

77. When you hear the word "hop", "step", "jump", "drew", "draw", "drawn", "chip", "syrup", or "whipped cream" you have the desire to say them all.

78. You spend all of your birthday money on Shugo Chara related things.

79. You saw the moon and immediately thought of Utau and Ikuto.

80. You drink milk after a shower in hopes of a visitor.

81. You see butterflies and run after them yelling, "UTAU! Wait for me!"

82. You scream when you see people in big office chairs and exit the room blabbering about how Gozen will never get the Embryo.

83. You opened a regular book the wrong way.

84. When painting in art class, you wave around your paintbrush and say at the top of your lungs, "Colorful Canvas!"

85. You pour honey on things in hope to fix them.

86. Wolverine from the X-Men reminds you of a certain cat boy.

87. When asked to go into a balance pose, you and your Shugo Chara! loving friends got in a group and did Bala-Balance.

88. You call your house key the Dumpty Key.

89. You can name every Chara.

90. You love wearing red legwarmers, even in the summer.

* * *

_A/N: Anymore? Come on people! We're getting closer and closer to 100! A special thanks to: RosiePengi, R-n-T Productions, sierraphantom, strawhat-alchemist, and AmutoxXx!_


End file.
